Eragon: Truth or Dare
by The Rider and The Overlander
Summary: Eragon is playing 'Truth or Dare' with his friends inside Nasuada's tent and is suprised to see Murtagh and Thorn too. They all join in with laughs, hurts, possible romance scenes, and ambarassing moments. And maybe, some other elves, urgals, or other raced characters will join too. I do not own Inheritance Cycle.
1. Chapter 1

**_Eragon: Truth or Dare Chapter 1_**

Eragon was on his way to his tent when Orik, the King of Dwarves, came up to him. "Foster brother, Nasuada needs you in her tent." Orik paused then looked at Saphira, who was behind Eragon. "Including you, Shulbaka." Added Orik.

_Should we, little one? _Asked Saphira.

W_e don't actually have a choice. _Responded Eragon to his dragon.

_Very well, then. _Sighed the blue dragon.

Eragon nodded to his Foster brother and headed for Nasuada's tent. When he entered, alongside with Saphira, they were greeted by Angela, Nasuada, Orik, Arya, Firnen, Roran, Katrina, and surprisingly, Murtagh and Thorn. Eragon stared dumbly at his half-brother then asked him, "Murtagh?" to make sure if he really _is _Murtagh. Murtagh nodded and smiled.

Once everyone was seated, Nasuada started talking, "Okay, I have invited you all here to play a game called 'Truth or Dare'. It is held in appreciate of Eragon and Saphira's help in the war and took down the evil Galbatorix. I will explain the ga-" she didn't finish when Arya interrupted.

"A player asks you 'Truth or Dare?'. You have to do the action the person asks you to do in 'Dare', if you don't want to do it, let the player that asked you to slap you. In 'Truth', you must answer the question the player asks you and you must answer in the Ancient language." Finished Arya. "It is a common game for us, elves." Added Arya then smiled proudly to herself.

There was a chorus of agreements and everyone settled. Nasuada started, "Arya, Truth or Dare?" Arya thought for a moment and replied, "Dare." Nasuada looked up as if thinking deeply and finally said, "I dare you to order ale for all of us." While receiving smiles from Murtagh and Orik. Arya nodded and walked off to order ale.

Arya finally came in with a servant with a tray of ale. She sat back in her seat and watched as the servant put the tray down and exited the tent. Everyone grabbed their mug and waited for Arya to pick her victim.

Arya scanned the crowd and her eyes landed on Eragon. She smiled half-mischievously and half-guiltily because of what she was going to do if he picked dare. "Eragon Shur'tugal, Truth or _Dare_?" adding a little force on the word 'Dare'. Eragon looked at her as if he met her the first time and replied, "I'll continue the tend, Arya. Dare."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Eragon: Truth or Dare Chapter 2_**

Arya nodded respectfully to Eragon and replied, "I dare you to fly 10 feet high with Saphira and sky dive, then let Saphira catch you before you fall." Eragon raised his eyebrow but climbed up Saphira.

_Ready, Saphira? _Asked Eragon to his dragon.

_I am, little one, but I am not so sure about this. I can let you fall, I can catch you but isn't that too dangerous? _Replied Saphira.

_I know it is, but I rather do this instead of getting slapped by Arya. _Sighed Eragon. _You know I'm still afraid of her a little, especially when she's going to physically harm me._

_Very well then, little one. May the winds slow down your fall. _Said the sapphire scaled dragon.

Saphira bended her hind legs and launched off to the skies. After a few moments, the people inside Nasuada's tent went outside to watch Eragon do his dare. Saphira stopped 10 feet above the ground and Eragon jumped off his dragon. He sky dives for a moment and watched as Saphira scooped up Eragon and landed.

Orik, Murtagh, Roran and Katrina clapped while Nasuada and Arya nodded to him and Angela just watching them while Firnen was mentally praising Saphira. Eragon walked up to Arya and said, "Dare completed. Arya Drottning, Truth or Dare?" Arya was surprised that _he_ was the one who asked him Truth or Dare, netherless, she picked Truth.

Eragon smiled and asked her, "How come you have _amazing _raven hair?" he was very curious for her answer and was raising his eyebrow. Arya thought for a moment and shrugged then said in the Ancient Language, "I know not, Eragon Shur'tugal." Eragon nodded and went back inside the tent with the others and sat down. Arya was thinking who shall she pick while Nasuada was pointing to herself and Orik was just mumbling nonsense about how good the ale was while Murtagh laughing at Orik.

"Nasuada, Truth or Dare?" asked Arya. Nasuada yipped quietly and replied, "Truth." Arya raised her eyebrow but asked her question, "Who do you fancy, Eragon or Murtagh?" Nasuada was speechless. Arya shook her head and changed her question, "What do you think about Eragon's dragon, Saphira?" Nasuada replied, "Saphira is brave, intelligent, strong and noble. She is also amazing." While smiling at Saphira. Saphira nodded and Eragon was grinning at Saphira. "My turn, Orik, Truth or Dare?" asked Nasuada. Orik turned his head then waved his hands above his head and said, "Ale good, chicken, chicks no. Mine choice is Dare." He was obviously drunk so Nasuada thought of something that he would _never _remember when he was back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Eragon: Truth or Dare Chapter 3_**

"I dare you to let Thorn dangle you in his jaws for 1 minute straight while singing 'Drive By'." Said Nasuada. Thorn mentally chuckled to Nasuada and Orik paced drunkly towards Thorn. Thorn bit his shirt and dangled him in his jaws. Orik was singing:

_This is not a drive bye! Bye! Bye! Bye! Bye!_

_Just a sly guy lookin' for a woo fly!_

_This is not a drive bye! Bye! Bye! Bye! Bye!_

By this time, everyone was at histerics (excluding Arya, she was fighting her giggles) and Thorn let Orik drop on the floor. "That was hilarious!" exclaimed Murtagh. Firnen was snorting of laughter with Saphira and Thorn was rolling on the ground, laughing. After a while, everyone was settled.

_Your turn, Orik. _Inquired Firnen.

Orik nodded and said, "Mine choose grass!" while pointing to Firnen. "He called Firnen 'grass'?" asked Arya. Nasuada nodded while Murtagh was raising his eyebrow.

_Very well then, friend-Orik. I choose Truth. _Said Firnen.

"Hey! How come no more Dares?" retorted Angela. Nasuada shrugged while Eragon was just staring at Orik. "Grass! Why are ya green? Water blue and fire red, why grass _green_?" said Orik. Eragon was thinking and snapped his fingers, "'Water' is Saphira while Thorn is 'Fire'. He's asking why is Firnen, also called 'Grass' for him, is green." Said Eragon to the others. Firnen nodded.

_I am green because I was naturally green for some reason but I do not know why._ Said the green dragon.

Orik raised his hand and said "Very well!" and fell down on the floor. Firnen mentally tsked to the others and said:

_Rider of Thorn, do a back flip on Thorn._ Dared the green dragon to Murtagh. He nodded and climbed up Thorn. He did a back flipped and nearly tripped when he landed because of Thorn's rough scales. He climbed down the red dragon and looked at Angela, who was being left out.

"Angela, Truth or Da-" he didn't finish when Angela interrupted him, "Dare! Start the tend!" Murtagh nodded, "I dare you to.. tell us who you fancy." He said. Angela glared at him and slapped him _hard _on his face. The herbalist scolded the poor Rider and turned to Eragon


	4. Chapter 4

**_Eragon: Truth or Dare Chapter 4_**

Murtagh's left cheek was red from Angela's slap. He silently wished he didn't ask her that, either way, he did and it happened and he sighed. Angela turned to Eragon and he flinched slightly. "You better tell this _half-brother_ of yours to keep his mouth shut, Rider." Said Angela to Eragon.

He nodded and gave Murtagh a look that said 'Don't do that again'. Murtagh nodded to his half-brother and rephrased his question to Angela, "I dare you to…" he scooted over to her and whispered in her ear.

Saphira and the other two dragons could hear _exactly _what he was saying: "I dare you to dare Eragon to kiss Arya _or _the other way around. Although it would be funny if Arya did it." The dragons mentally laughed to each other and Angela nodded to Murtagh with a slight grin.

Murtagh sat back in his chair and noticed that Nasuada, Arya, Eragon were staring at him, Orik was still knocked out on the floor, but decided to wait for Angela to do her dare. Angela looked at Arya and dared her, "Elf Queen, I dare you to kiss Eragon." With a sneer.

Arya's and Eragon's jaw dropped but Arya regained her posture and thought frantically. Should she do the dare or should she get slapped by Angela? Who know how strong she is, maybe she might faint or- or- or something!

_Calm down, little one. I would do the dare rather than get slapped by the herbalist if I were you, but I am not. _ Chided Firnen.

Arya nodded to her dragon but still had doubts. Nasuada was staring at her as if waiting for her decision. Will she kiss Eragon _or _will she get slapped by Angela? She would like to see her get slapped, though it would be nice for Eragon to do her dare.

Arya sighed in defeat that she _will_ do her dare. She hesitantly walked over to Eragon and she could see he was tensed. The next thing that happened nearly made everyone make their jaw drop. _Arya kissed Eragon_.

Arya quickly went back to her seat, beside Nasuada, while Firnen was snickering in a dragon way. Orik finally got up and stared at everyone. "What happened?" he asked. "You got drunk and passed out. _That's _what happened." Replied Angela. Arya's face was visibly bright red while Eragon got a dumb look on his face.

"Oh and did I tell you Murtagh's dare was I had to dare Arya to kiss Eragon or the other way around?" added the herbalist. Arya glared at Murtagh while he just grinned. Eragon couldn't _believe_ what just happened. Arya kissed him. Wait- _She_ kissed _him_? That's _unbelievable!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Eragon: Truth or Dare Chapter 5_**

Eragon snapped back to reality as Blodgharm entered the tent. "Nasuada, I apologize for not knocking but-" he didn't finish as Nasuada raised her hand. "No need to apologize. You can make it up to me by joining us in this game 'Truth or Dare'!" said Nasuada. Blodgharm gave her a questioning look but nodded his thanks and sat down besides Eragon.

"Okay, You do know 'Truth or Dare' right?" asked Nasuada to the elf. Blodgharm nodded and Nasuada turned to Arya and gave her a sign to choose her victim. Arya understood and looked at Blodgharm, "Blodgharm, Truth or Dare?" she asked the elf. The mentioned elf thought for a moment and replied, "Dare, my Queen." Arya nodded and dared him, "I shall dare you to drink a pint of ale." Blodgharm nodded, "If that is your bidding, your majesty." Replied the elf.

Blodgharm ordered a pint of ale and drank it in one big gulp. Orik stared at him with big eyes, "You drink?" asked the Dwarf King. "I usually do not, King of Dwarves. I only did it as it was the Queen's dare to me." Replied the elf. Orik nodded and seemed to be pondering about something about the elf.

Blodgharm chose his victim, Thorn.

_I shall pick Dare, elf. I will continue the tend. _ Said the red dragon while glancing at Angela.

Blodgharm nodded and dared the dragon, "I dare you to not eat sheep for two days." The dragon seemed to slightly growled, but it mentally sighed at Blogharm.

_I shall, elf. _Sighed Thorn. Blodgharm nodded and told the dragon that it was his turn. The dragon scanned the crowd and thought who he would pick.

_Murtagh, my Rider, Truth or Dare? _Asked Thorn. "I shall pick Dare, my dragon!" exclaimed the mentioned Rider. Thorn seemed to be satisfied of his decision and pondered for a moment.

_I dare you to kiss Nasuada.. No.. that would pleasure you so, I dare you to kiss Arya! No wait, that would anger Eragon.. Oh! I know, I dare you to kiss Angela! _Thought Thorn to everyone in the tent.

Murtagh just sat there, dumbfounded, while Eragon was motioning his half-brother to do his dare. Nasuada was raising her eyebrow, he would be pleasured if he kissed me? Thought Nasuada. While Arya was thinking the same similar thing, Eragon would be angered if Murtagh kissed Arya?

Murtagh reluctantly stroded over to Angela and slightly kissed her cheek and then ran back to his seat, nearly falling over. Thorn then, revealed a very, very, VERY private secret to everyone: _Did I mention that Murtagh fancies Nasuada? _Said Thorn to every occupant of the tent. Murtagh was blushing. SERIOUSLY blushing.

He moved one chair apart from Nasuada and was now in front of his dragon, Thorn. Nasuada seemed to be unaffected except for the fact that Murtagh fancies her. Wait- _fancies _her? That is temporary. Thought the Varden leader.

Arya was watching Eragon from the corner of her eye thinking about something, _Why would Eragon be angered if Murtagh kissed her? Unless.. No.. That is not true! _Thought Arya. Then her subconscious chided in, _It is true. How about the time at the Blood Oath Ceremony, huh? _Arya sighed. Why oh WHY did her subconscious have to back her out on a corner. Eragon _does _fancy her too.

Murtagh was watching his feet while everything else was silent, waiting for Murtagh to pick his victim.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Eragon: Truth or Dare Chapter 6_**

It was Orik who broke the silence, "Secret Spoiler.." whispered Orik to absolutely _nobody_. Thorn tilted his head to face Orik and mentally replied to him:

_Secrets- bah! If they are secrets how come _I _know his 'secret'? And plus, it is no longer a secret since It is discovered by everyone in this tent._

The dward raised his eyebrow and took a sip of ale, carefull not to get drunk too much like last time. Eragon looked outside the tent and noticed that it was already dark. "Nasuada, it's night. We should continue this tomorrow." Said Eragon to the Varden leader. Nasuada nodded and said Goodnight to everyone.

Eragon was walking towards his tent, with Saphira by his side but did not notice that Arya was following him (-gasp- STALKER!). Eragon opened his tent flap and went inside, Saphira stayed beside his tent and put her head on her paws. Arya knocked after a moment. Eragon sleepily opened the tent flap and was surprised to see Arya.

"Shadeslayer, I apologize for visiting this late but may I ask you a question?" said Arya. Eragon nodded and asked her what is her question. The Queen of the Elves stared at Eragon for a moment and replied: "Why would you be angered if Murtagh kissed me?" Eragon raised his eyebrow and contacted Saphira.

_Saphira, Help! I'm backed out in a corner! _Pleaded the Rider.

Saphira snorted and replied, _Just tell her that you are 'just over protective' of her. Although it _is _true.._

Eragon sighed and told her that he is 'just over-protective' of her. Arya nodded and said Good night to him then went to her tent. Eragon lied down on his bed and fell into a deep slumber.

**_The Next Morning.._**

Eragon got out of his bed and yawned. Saphira stretched her legs and flapped her wings slightly as a sign that she was ready to go. Eragon nodded and walked towards Nasuada's tent. Arya, Orik, Angela, and Blodgharm, also Murtagh and Thorn were still not there but was not surprised to see King Orrin.

He faced the Rider, "Ah, greetings, Eragon. I see that you had fun yesterday?" asked the King. Eragon nodded and asked him if he was going to join. "I may only stay for a moment because I have business to attent to later." Said King Orrin. Eragon sat down on a chair just in front of Saphira. Not a moment later, Orik and Angela went inside the tent. Then came in Murtagh and Thorn with Blodgharm. And a few seconds later, Arya came in.

Then they resumed the game. Murtagh noticed the new comer and picked King Orrin as his victim. "Dare, lad." Replied Orrin. Murtagh nodded, "I dare you to tell us if you have any horse stables." Said the Rider. King Orrin had a questioning look on his face, netherless, he replied, "Yes, I do. Why else won't I have horse stables?" The red Dragon Rider smiled gleefully then mentally informed Thorn that there are horse stables.

King Orrin picked his victim, "Orik, Truth or Dare?" asked the King to the other King. Orik continued the tend, "Dare as always." Said the dwarf. King Orrin was about to say his dare until Solembum jumped on the table, startling everyone, except Angela of course.


End file.
